


Exercise

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Snape thinks he might need to exercise more.  His lover doesn't think so.





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 's prompt #725: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Exercise more

"Can we stop these senseless meetings?" Snape glared at McGonagall.

"Preparing for the students isn't senseless."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Meeting three times a day is. You lot want a reason to drink your arse off before those pests arrive. I don't care about shared drinking or teaching insight from anyone."

"Scaring them into learning isn't the best," Sprout suggested.

"Because you aren't scary. Now, if you want more meetings, move them to the dungeons. I refuse to walk help and down."

"But you did say that you want to exercise more," McGonagall said with a grin.

"Not this way."

* * *

"Potter, why are you back at Hogwarts? I thought we finally got rid of you." 

"We've had reports of someone sneaking into the Forbidden Forrest," Potter answered.

Snape snorted. "I remember three annoying and disobeying students sneaking there and in other places. We never needed to call the Aurors."

"Maybe you should have," Potter muttered under his breath. "It's not the Aurors sending me. It has something to do with Dumbledore: resurrection stone. I need to make sure it's not found." He grinned. "You can join me; the exercise will do us good."

Snape snorted. "Not the exercise I enjoy."

* * *

Snape looked up from his potion and scowled. "Granger, are you purposely here to annoy me? First Potter, now you. If I see Weasley, I'll hex him."

Granger moved inside and put a stock of books on one of the desks. "I was looking into the possibility of a potion like the Wolfsbane, but that could stop the transformation. These are possible starting points."

Snape moved closer and raised one tome. It weighed tremendously. How she carried all of them was a mystery. It'd be great arm exercise, but he wasn't interested in that. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Snape rocked his hips, driving his cock deep into the pliant body under him. His breathing was ragged and his arm hurt as he tried to keep his weight off of his lover. He moved faster, his heart beating fast, and then they both reached their orgasm, leaving him dead tired. "I need to exercise more."

Draco laughed lightly. "If that's an euphemism, we can fuck as much as you like. Besides, the two important muscles work just fine."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Your cock and your hand, from all the stirring."

Maybe he didn't have to exercise after all.


End file.
